Blue and Violet
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: A strange cat comes to Thnderclan and is just like Jaypaw. how will it effect the clan? review if you like. or just a bit of advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own no characters in this story but my OC Silver. All other characters are owned by Erin Hunter**

**Chapter the start of something new**

The day was young waking up was a young twoleg boy stretching as he walked out to enjoy the warm summer weather. Suddenly he heard a soft mew from below him as he kneeled down. Gently petting his cat he had but while he was he felt the cat sudden bite and scratch into his arm and shoulder as the claws dug until it hit bone pain overcame him making his pass out.

**Silvers POV**

Waking up from the sudden collapse I heard a voice. one I never heard before. Letting out a mew feeling a surge of pain go though my shoulder and side and feeling something being applied to it.

"Easy stay still I know it stings but these wounds you have are real nasty. Your quite lucky to be here you know we found you on a patrol you've lost a good amount of blood but you should live from that."

Beneath me I can feel I am now in a bed of some sort as I use my tail and legs to explore it and suddenly feeling fear move over my body I never had a tail and I never felt so small what could've happened to me? I was knocked out of my thoughts from the she cat saying I was free to go giving a nod I get to my legs a bit unsteady. I let my paws slowly move me across the smooth grass taking in the scent of where I was.

**End of POV**

As Silver lay down in a patch of shade he sighed to himself. He knew where he was or at least had an idea from the scent and the feel. His ears perked as he heard another cat approach him and sit down. "well I'm glad to see you are awake and healing well it seems." A tall white tom cat had told Silver who nodded slowly as he asked. "can you show me where your training area is." the warrior nodded and got up and started to walk to the entrance of the camp with Silver fallowing close by him but walking slow the pain still hurting every so often.

Once at the training hallow he heard other apprentices training or practicing moves. On their own as Silver listened to one cat Jaypaw he felt as if somehow they shared a connection. After Silver did some stretching he made sure he was careful no one was round him before he started working on swipes o the air or moves with his back legs or tail. A chill started to settle as Silver made his way back to the camp carefully as he again sat alone but he listened and he heard Jaypaw talking to Lionpaw. Silver could feel eyes staring at him but ignored them as he heard one of the cats walk over to him.

Good evening Lionpaw says he saw you training today but you weren't practicing with a mentor and why weren't you?" he heard Jaypaw ask as he sat next to him. Silver looked in Jaypaws direction and gave a soft sigh "he's right I was training by myself for possible fear of hurting someone of the clan due to not being able to see. Upon hearing that Silver felt a gentle nuzzle and lick to his ears from Jaypaw "well it is good to know I'm not the only one who is come now we should rest I am sure we got a busy day tomorrow." Silver nodded as both cats walked to their den and soon fell asleep resting.

During the night as they slept both Silver and Jaypaw shared a dream they were walking along a path the the hallow and when they arrive there the looked to each other as if able to see each other in their dreams but not when awake. As Silver looked to Jaypaw he say his grey coat and his beautiful blue eyes not caring about his size only about his personality. While Jaypaw looked over Silver seeing his silver coat going to a dark shade of grey on his tail and a bit of black and white on his tail tip as Jay saw that Silver wasn't muscled to much but it was their eyes that made the two look at each other. Silver gazing into Jaypaws blue eyes and Jaypaw looking into Silvers violet eyes.

**So that's the beginning of the story what will happen next stay tuned for more fun adventures of blue and violet. Review flames accepted have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sneak attack

**Disclaimer I own nothing in this fanfic but my OC silver hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Sneak attack.**

The next few days for Silver were filled with training or helping around the camp. but each night he slept he was always looking forward to seeing Jaypaw in his dreams. and he was sure the other cat was just as warmed by the sight of him. The day was still young when Silver woke up something startled him from his sleep shaking his head he could remember it clearly. Getting up he walked out into the camp and sat by himself listening the sounds of the night. as he heard a voice behind him that made him jump.

"your up early no other cats are up and I don't think your due for patrol duty is something the matter?" Silver knew by the voice that it was their leader Firestar . But Silver just made a movement with his head but he was sure his eyes could show he was in thought. Firestar nodded than caught a glimpse of something on him as he gazed over Silver some burns could be seen.

"Silver come on let's go and see the medicine cat right away I know you can feel the stinging and hurting. He only nodded as they approached the den as Leafpool looked over him with a gasp unsure how he could get burns the forest hadn't been on fire or anything for sometime as she asked Silver how he got the burns and Silver shivered a bit but relayed the dream.

_Flashback from Silvers POV_

I was running with the rest of the clan I could smell smoke and hear the roar of a fire nearby while we all ran I stopped and I knew Jaypaw was looking back at me. I gave him a nod and told him he had to go on. he protested against it even though I promised I'd be safe. soon after though he I am sure saw the gleam in my eye as he ran off to catch up the clan while I sat there. Waiting. Feeling the flames lick at my fur enduring the Pain I knew I had to try to do something to save them. Before I knew it even I was running to catch up with them and when I did it all went black.

_End of Flashback and POV._

Pawsteps could be heard moving around outside of the den as Silver was still in a great deal of pain from his burns. Had the dream been a sign? Did the burns come from the dream or somewhere else? His thoughts were cut off hearing a familiar and soothing voice as he closed his eyes it belonged to none other than Jaypaw.

"Silver I haven't heard you at training or anything why are you here?" He knew Jay was curious as he put his voice to a whisper.

Jay I had a dream sometime ago we were in it and-." Silver coughed a bit which was a surprise to him and the cough was enough for Jaypaw to understand the dream even being his age Jay had heard stories about the past fires and had been in one as well. As Leafpool entered to gently press on Silvers chest to steady out his breathing. As both heard her mutter.

"Burns and coughing like he's inhaled smoke."

Silver and Jaypaw just sat there their eyes meeting even if they couldn't see when awake as their paws met and they whispered softly to each other. "just because we're blind will never mean we can't see. Jaypaw soon had to leave but brought fresh kill for himself Silver and Leafpool as they ate quietly. They heard Firestar saying there was a gathering that night and something instantly made Silver jump to his paws growling because of the stings from the burns.

"Silver lay down if you think your going your mouse brained." Jay sat there he knew Silver was worried about something and he couldn't blame him. right as Silver was about to leap to go and talk to Firestar he felt something pounce on top of him. As he struggled to free himself as he heard the faint whisper and gentle breath and a soft lick.

"relax Silver it will be ok I know your worried but believe in your clan." hearing Jaypaws voice soothed him and Leafpool smiled quite impressed as Silvers body loosened and relaxed and she was impressed that Jaypaw moved so quick even for a blind cat.

Evening had approached rapidly and some cats were sleeping. As the other cats left for the gathering. most were calm because of the truce that the gatherings held. But Silver was still very tense he waited. as his ears perked. He limped to the apprentices den trying to find Jaypaw but he couldn't get a scent until. He heard something behind him he caught the scent of Jaypaw from it and walked slowly as he heard growls all around him as soon as he walked into a clearing. Silver caught Jaypaws scent and the scent of blood Silver tasted the air and the scent was of crowfood as he growled and walked over to Jaypaw using his nose to find him nudging him without a response. Silver stared to worry but suddenly his gaze turned from his peaceful one to one of rage. he knew he was out numbered but he didn't care all he wanted to do was protect Jaypaw even if he was dead he would let no cat dare harm him.

Silver growled as he pounced on one of the rouge cats using his sense of smell touch and taste. As he landed on the rouge they hissed as Silver clawed furiously at the rouge cat as another tried to attack. as the two scuffled but Silvers ears flicked back as he used his tail to knock the other back and he growled threateningly. "Leave my territory NOW or I will run you out myself." what Silver didn't know was that the clan was watching him from far off as he scratched one of the rouge cats on the nose as blood sprayed the ground and he felt himself get slammed to the ground as a sharp pair of claws raked against one of his burns opening it causing him to thrash and toss the cat off of him. Silver knew he was bleeding as he panted but his duty to protect his clan was all he cared about. Most of the rouge cats had run off by the time Silver was bleeding horribly as the last one tried to attack him from behind and pinned him to the ground as he felt teeth baring on his neck. closing his eyes preying to Starclan that someone would help him. As the teeth tore down into his neck he felt the weight lifted all of a sudden. Was he dead? What had happened and he sniffed the air it was Jaypaw.

"you low live piece of crowfood HOW DARE YOU come into OUR territory and attack our clan. Jaypaws expression was one just like Silvers had been one of fury as if he knew something had happened to him. Jaypaw had knocked the other cat off of Silver and he had heard a crack in the process but the cat still stood and pounced at Jaypaw he moved quickly before realizing his thoughts. "_wait he's not after me he's after- NO I WON'T LET HIM KILL THE ONE I LOVE ." _and Jaypaw was right the rouge wasn't after him his teeth were bared again at Silvers neck fear striking Jaypaw what could he do to help him he didn't want him to die. Jaypaw gave a prey to Starclan before launching himself on the rough. Feeling his claws rake in hard on the other cat but. at the price he heard a cracking sound. his claws pushing in more and more as pain suddenly stabbed though him realizing himself and Silver were in mortal danger from blood loss. Just as Jaypaw couldn't keep his grip something had moved the cat but what had it been? as it ran off while Jaypaw fell to the ground right next to Silver as Jay weakly gave Silver a light lick before blacking out. Stepping from the shadows was Firestar gazing over the blood stained battlefield and than the two apprentices. Than as he looked over as he saw the clan and nodded. "go and get Leafpool we don't need these two dying on us now."

**Silver and Jaypaws POVS **

I woke up feeling weak trying to recall the events and where I was at. Than I heard Leafpools voice and the events flooded back we were trying to protect each other from rouges. but the question still remains who saved us?" we ask ourselves trying to look to each other but the pain was to great as we lay there listening to the sound of our breathing patterns knowing we didn't just protect the clan as the warrior code says we should but we did it also out of love for each other.

**Will the two ever figure out who saved them? Will they ever confess their love for each? And what more can happened? For these answers and more stay tuned for more of Blue and Violet until than have a great day and let me know what you guys think helps me figure out what needs improving. **


	3. Chapter 3 Memmories and a healer

**Disclaimer. I own no one but my OC Silverpaw in this story.**

Both Silver and Jaypaw were laying in the den while their wounds healed. by that time the word had spread about how the two cats defended the camp. Firestar came and visited them both to see how they were coming along. One night when Silver was asleep he had a flashback.

_Flashback. Silvers POV_

_I was sitting there on a bed I was crying my hands covering my face. something had happened that had upset me. But what was it? Looking around I could feel the pain in my heart was it because of a death That had happened?. grabbing a phone gazing though text I saw that it was a breakup and much worse._

_End of flashback and POV._

Silver woke with a jolt and was panting as he got up and snuck out of the camp. while he started to run along the grass that was smooth under his paws with the slight crunching of leaves. When he was far enough he thought Silver sat down. As tears started to gleam in the bright moonlight.

"_What happened to me? That dream I was a twoleg. Was that my past life? What I used to be?."_

Suddenly while he was thinking those thoughts he felt the pain again as more tears gleamed in the moonlight. Silver was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the noise behind him until the other was inches away and Silver only gave a sigh.

"If your going to kill me just go on ahead and do It."

And at those words he felt paws push him onto his side and the other jump on top of him. Than a cool sensation ran though his body as he felt the familiar touch of Jaypaws warm nose against him. Jaypaw knew something was wrong even from the scent he was getting from Silver. "Silver what's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

"it-it's nothing Jaypaw."

Jaypaw put his paws to spread Silvers paws and leaned down to his muzzle. And licked at it with his tongue making Silver gasp as Jaypaw took the moment to put Silver in a deep and passionate kiss. Silver felt the other cats tongue enter into his warm muzzle but didn't resist it. As their tongues wrestled with each others. The kiss soon broke and both cats were purring Jaypaw was purring more loudly than Silver.

"Jaypaw I- I don't know what to say.

"There's nothing to say I knew from when we first met in our dreams we had connections not from our blindness but also our feelings. I have to head back to camp before they wonder where we both are."

Silver heard Jaypaw scamper off back towards the camp while he sat there his mind going in all directions before he felt the pain from his wounds and slowly got to his paws. And went back to camp himself.

During that night there was another dream he had a really familiar and fresh memory.

_Firestar was standing up on the high rock speaking as he heard his name get called. And was granted permission to stay in the clan and was named Silverpaw. While he sat and listened to the others he heard the soft voice of Jaypaw congratulating him._

Silverpaw woke slowly blinking as he strained his ears listening to figure out if it was still night or if dawn had came. Before he could move something held down his body keeping him pinned down and felt a gaze on him letting his paws slowly move over whatever it was that had him pinned. Feeling the soft fur and hearing the gentle breathing he leaned up and gave Jaypaw a quick kiss but made it look more like a lick.

"Jaypaw what are you doing here?" Silverpaw whispered to him.

"There's no need to worry Silverpaw we are together now I've kept watch over your wounds in our sleep and helped heal them as well as my own."

Silverpaw looked and sure enough he and Jaypaw were together with no one around and they both could see the forest they were in. their eyes met and suddenly Silverpaw moved a paw over his eyes but not in an attempt to wash his fur.

"Silverpaw just relax your ok now nothing can harm us here." Silverpaw nodded slowly as he purred and both their ears suddenly perked at hearing something. A soft soothing sound much like the wind itself was speaking. But it was really the passion and emotion the two had. As Silverpaw snuggled up close to Jaypaw starting to shiver because though it was a dream it still was cold from becoming leaf fall.

Silverpaw could feel the cold morning air as it woke him out of his sleep still shivering a lot still was on his mind as he stretched and right as he started to walk out of the den he felt eyes on him as his ears perked trying to figure out who it was but heard no one. He decided to ignore it and continue walking as he went and joined Jaypaw for a small bite from the fresh kill pile.

"peaceful dream last night wasn't it?" Jaypaw asked sounding sweet.

"yeah it was thanks to you I don't know how I would've done it alone if you weren't t-there" he finished wih a cough and once finished got up as he slipped away from the camp. Jaypaw fallowed him by scent and sound as he could hear the sound of sickness coming from him.

_Silverpaw POV._

_We were sitting there talking about the dream we had the night before . When I got to the end of what I was saying I felt something I shouldn't have. I got up and went from the camp I knew Jaypaw would fallow me but I didn't have the heart to turn him down going by a tree I ended up coughing up something many times it had an iron taste to it and was foul. sniffing at it trying to figure out the scent before I felt a sharp pain hard in my side and belly before laying on the hard cold floor on some leafs._

_Jaypaws POV_

_Something was wrong with Silverpaw and I knew it from the dream the night before. But I didn't dare push it just to be there for him. When we started talking about the dream I noticed on the last word he couldn't get it out at first before he ran off from me. Figuring to fallow him just to be sure I did staying by a tree listening as Silverpaw got sick knowing there was little I could do. All of a sudden I caught the scent of blood in the air and shook walking over and sniffing it after hearing the crunch of leafs I now knew something was severely wrong with him sniffing over his body he had a wound one that hadn't been there before right on his side and possibly on his belly._

_Panic flickered though me there was no time to go back to camp sniffing for any possible herbs I could to try and make something to help the one I love was all that mattered to me. Finally finding some I did what I could to stop the bleeding from his side and belly. What could've done this? The marks feel like claws but we were the only two and I didn't touch him. The sun was fully in the sky and I already felt drained from the work I was doing. Laying down to let Starclan do it's work hoping my work would be good enough to heal his deep wounds. _

_End of Jaypaws POV._

**Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. More to come soon. Let me know what you all think and would like to possibly see.**


	4. Chapter 4 revealings

**Disclaimer I own no characters in this story but my OC Silverpaw **

**Authors note sorry for not updating recently I've been really busy so here's a happy Halloween treat for everyone and let me know how I am doing would help me greatly.**

**Chapter 4 revealing.**

Silverpaw woke up he could see as he rubbed his head with his paws. He gazed around he knew where he was at standing at fourtrees. Silverpaw looked up it was dark and he remembered when he had passed out it was still daylight out. And all of a sudden a lightning bolt came and hit him he wanted to yowl out in pain but he couldn't feel the electrical impulses though his body from the strike. The air was quiet after the strike as his violet eyes looked around as if to see if anything had changed but everything was the same. The only difference was he felt more energy than before. And he was hearing soft voices familiar ones that he knew calling to him and as he gazed up he saw cats glowing white but he stood his ground ready to fight if need be.

"do not worry Silverpaw you may relax we aren't here to hurt you. We're a few of the cats from Starclan and we've watched you though your struggles as a blind cat just like Jaypaw. both having no vision but you both obey the warrior code very well from your other senses. And we are proud of both of you. you both fight for each other and the clan. For that we will lend you our strength when we can. Remember this warning love may be strong but it can still end just like the life of a cat.

With that Silverpaw woke with a gasp and realized he couldn't see he was again in the real world as he felt the herbs and cobwebs Jaypaw had used as he groaned out listening as he felt a soft tail against his. "finally awake Silverpaw?" he heard a soft voice ask and all he could do was nod. But with a quick use of his tail he pulled Jaypaw to his and pressed his muzzle to his putting them into a deep kiss. As Silverpaw would've been looking right into Jaypaws eyes. "I'm sorry Jaypaw I should've old you something was wrong I just didn't want you to worry.

"Silverpaw you don't need to worry I figured something was after I caught the scent of sickness and blood was mixed I think I stopped it though I am just glad that you are safe and alive." Jaypaw said giving a nuzzle to Silverpaw. As they both purred sweetly. Both stood slowly Silverpaw could still feel a bit of the pain in his side but ignored it. As both walked back to camp Jaypaw helping Silverpaw if he needed to be steadied. Silverpaw listening to the sound of other cats around the camp as he remembered what had been said and it tugged at him doing his best to push it away he went and sat in a soft piece of grass the sun beating down on his silver pelt until he heard a voice call to him shaking him out of his relaxation. And the voice belonged to Firestar who told Silverpaw to see him in his den. Silverpaw got up and wondered what his leader wanted to talk with him about. His pawsteps were slow he knew where everything was from memory and his dreams.

Silverpaw went into Firestar's den and gazed to where his noble leader was. Judging the location from the scent.

"you wanted to see me Firestar? Silverpaw asked and Firestar smiled.

"yes I did Jaypaw has told me something has happened earlier and I was wondering what did happen? I just want both sides." Silverpaw nodded and told his leader what happened until when he passed out he figured keeping the message from Starclan quiet. "Well Silverpaw I'd say go and see Cinderpelt but you do look fine thanks to Jaypaw but if it gets worse go and see her immediately and that Is an order from your leader.

"Yes Firestar I shall do that if it does. Is there anything else?" Silverpaw asked and Firestar smiled. "no there isn't you are dismissed." when Silverpaw went to leave Firestar stopped him again. "hold on Silverpaw come here real quick I want to look at something." Silverpaw went back to Firestar who bent down to gaze into his eyes seeing they were a clear violet just like how Jaypaws were a clear blue. Firestar was about to again dismiss Silverpaw but he caught sight of a marking and his eyes widened.

Firestar turned to Sandstorm. "go and get Jaypaw I want to see him." Sandstorm nodded to Firestar and exited the den as she found Jaypaw quickly right by the medicine cats den.

"Jaypaw" She say his head turn in her direction and bowed his head in greeting.

"Good afternoon Sandstorm what can I help you with?"

"Firestar wants to see you Silverpaw is with him also." Jaypaw nodded as Sandstorm walked beside him until they reached Firestar's den and Jaypaw bowed his head respectively.

"Jaypaw step forward you aren't punished or anything. Jaypaw nodded and stepped to Firestar slowly and Firestar gazed over the two cats finding a mark on them both as his tail motioned for Sandstorm to come o him. And he whispered to her.

"do those marking look the same to you?" he asked her and she gazed over them just like her mate had and nodded her head. "yes they do but what do they mean."

"the two that seem different from the rest shall show a new light in the forest. "Silverpaw spoke but the voice didn't sound like his own he felt wise and strong."

Firestar and Sandstorm looked at him their eyes wide as if they had heard a different voice from the silver cat. "these two as you know Firestar have saved the clan and each other the night of that gathering we've watched them and we know how they are." it took Firestar and Sandstorm to realize the voice actually belonged to Bluestar their former leader. Silverpaw gaze turned to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw show them what I mean. Jaypaw slowly moved to Silverpaw and their muzzles touched in a deep and loving kiss. And Jaypaw stepped back as if to show them if that wasn't proof enough Silverpaw stepped forward and gave Jaypaw the same kind of kiss.

"We know it breaks the warrior code about two toms being together but what are we to do we can only see in our dreams. And we are both very beautiful to each other.

"Well I can't stop true love if you both plan on doing anything just keep it outside the camp and maybe around other territories so they know cats were nearby." Firestar said with a chuckle at the thought of a clan going to the scent markers and found a different scent than normal. "You both are dismissed but I will take you both as apprentices. I want to see what you guys can do even with your blindness meet me at the training hallow at dawn so you both get some rest.

Both cats nodded and headed out of the den to relax in what little sunlight was left before grabbing a small piece of fresh kill and sitting together and sharing tongues after their meal and retired to their den for the night.

Both cats slept peacefully though the night snuggling and kissing in their dreams and making sure their fur looked nice for the next days training with Firestar.

**Well I did what I could to make this a happy chapter hope everyone has a good day and tell me what you'd like to see if anything.**


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Hello and hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer I own NOTHING but my oc Silverpaw. **

**Chapter 5 Training.**

Jaypaw and Silverpaw were still asleep in the den when they felt a paw prodding them to wake them up and a voice fallowed.

"Come on you two it's time for your training to start."

With that both cats got up and shook any moss off their fur from their sleep and fallowed behind the cat who had woke them eventually feeling soft smooth but dusty ground beneath their paws instead of grass and they knew they had arrived at the training hallow.

"Well morning to you both I hope you are ready for some training." they heard Firestar say calmly.

The two cats nodded their heads.

"Alright here's how we are going to do our training today Silverpaw you train with me for a bit and Jaypaw you with Ashfur we will change after we take a break."

Jaypaw stepped towards Ashfur and Silverpaw towards Firestar and both got into an identical crouch as if to pounce but before either moved they gazed to each other with a smile their movements identical as they took off from the ground launching themselves at their mentors and both Firestar and Ashfur sidestepped to avoid them but the two were expecting them to do just that and did a roll to avoid their moves.

Firestar and Ashfur smiled to each other and nodded as they took to the offensive and ran at the two blind cats and this time they didn't move instead they let themselves be tackled and pinned to the ground and right as the two were about to do a fake final blow the two blind cats grasped heir paws and rolled so they had the advantage. On and on the four cats tumbled and wrestled with each other until they broke apart.

Eventually the four took a break and got some fresh kill their pelts matted with dust and dirt as Firestar asked to have a word with Ashfur.

"Did you see how those two reacted together almost in unison with one another?"

"Yes I was aware they were doing that what do you suppose we do about it Firestar?

"We shall see how they do split apart and if the same result occurs than we know they've taught the other."

Ashfur nodded and the four cats returned to the training hallow but this time Jaypaw was with Firestar and Silverpaw was with Ashfur.

"First round you both did well but let's see how you do when we get going."

Firestar and Ashfur were ready and as the cats slowly nodded Silverpaw and Jaypaw began to spread apart from each other.

"You can try to tear us apart but no matter what as long as we breathe we will defend our clan and each other." both said.

And with that Ashfur and Firestar pounced launching themselves at the cats but suddenly right as they were about to attack them something stopped them both knocking them back and they landed on their paws.

"Firestar what was that?" Ashfur asked in a whisper.

Firestar shrugged and both again tried to attack but the same result happened.

Right as they were about to try for a third time Firestar stopped himself and Ashfur gazing at the two cats the marks both had were glowing brightly in the mid day sun and before Ashfur or Firestar could believe what was happening they saw the two leap into the air do a spin and pounce them to the ground with incredible speed. Every other cat in the training hallow turned to see what had happened and their expressions were gasps of disbelief at the fact two blind cats had managed to pin a warrior and a leader in just one move and they weren't budging at all.

"Alright you two that is enough for today both Ashfur and Firestar coughed but still the two remained still keeping them pinned down. Both raised their paws and bright them down and both cats were expecting to be delt a final blow but instead they felt a soft gentle warmth flow over them like Starclan had given them warmth in the coldest of days. Jaypaw and Silverpaw than got off of them both and sat listening to the mummers and still shocked meows of what had happened.

Ashfur and Firestar got up and stretched and walked the two back to camp and the four went to see Cinderpelt and all were fine from their training.

That night Firestar walked to Cinderpelts den and sat gazing to the sky.

"Firestar what are you doing up I thought you of all cats would be sleeping.

"I know Cinderpelt it's just when I was training with Silverpaw and Jaypaw today hey acted as one cat we couldn't land barely any moves on them at all because we were playing the defensive. And if that doesn't add to it when they had me and Ashfur pinned we thought they were going to really hurt us but instead of any hard it was a warm feeling.

Cinderpelt nodded slowly she understood what he meant and closed her eyes. "Well keep an eye on them I have a feeling something is going to happen very soon.

Firestar nodded and went back to his den to sleep. As Silverpaw and Jaypaw were in heir dreams sill training to work on new moves to show hey could be warriors. But something went wrong Silverpaw awoke sharply gasping for air he could feel something warm flowing from his side and moved slowly among the sleeping cats walking out into the clearing the moon hit his mark and it glowed again. Silverpaw felt like he couldn't move and Jaypaw who had also woken up was standing beside him their marks glowing together and they soon felt better. Before they could return to the den they heard a yowl sound from the den and both shrugged. The scent of warm fresh blood was nearby and both Jaypaw and Silverpaw went to a small drop of it and sniffed sure enough one of the cats had been bleeding.

Silverpaw went and woke Cinderpelt who nodded she had checked all the apprentice's but they all were fine Dawn was starting and Silverpaw sighed o himself and walked out of the camp Jaypaw trying to fallow but someone was holding him back. And that cat was Firestar and Ashfur.

"Let him go Jaypaw he will be back." Jaypaw turned to gaze at them both his clear blue eyes seemed to show a lot of emotion of sadness in them and Ashfur touched noses with him. "I know what you're going though." But Jaypaw ignored him he didn't want to have others feeling sympathetic for him all he wanted was Silverpaw. Jaypaw went back into the den and sniffed right where Silverpaw and he had been lying and caught the scent of blood from both of them.

**Chapter end**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
